In the closet
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Ann and Sally need to stop fighting. Adam and Watch decide to let the two talk it out. While locked in a closet. Ann/Sally pairing cos I never know if they're gonna punch out or make out. Rated T for language. I don't own Spooksville. May turn into multific if there's any interest
1. Chapter 1

Adam groaned and rubbed his eyes. He'd had a migraine since last night after their confrontation with a technomancer. They'd called in Ann and set a trap using Adam, (the perpetual target of these things) as bait. Unfortunately, when the time came for Ann to use her magic, she and Sally were arguing and Adam had nearly been sliced to pieces.

As a result of this, he'd come up with a plan. He'd run it by Watch. He'd made sure everything was in place. There was only one slight problem. His plan practically guaranteed at least one dead body. But it had to be done. Sally and Ann had to have a relationship that at least bordered friendship.

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts by the bell signalling break. He looked across at Watch, who nodded, looking paler than usual.

"Watch, what's the problem?"

"We're gonna die. That's the problem. I don't want to die, Adam!"

"Watch. We're not going to die. We'll be fine. Probably."

"Probably is not likely."

"But if we can't make them get along then we'll definitely die the next time the two of them are working together and they're busy arguing. Now, I'll get Anne. You get Sally." Adam said, walking off towards Ann.

"Hey, Ann, do you, er, know where your next class is? I know you're still kinda new to all... this."

"Yeah, actually. It's english. Room 22."

"With Mr Pike?" Adam asked

"Yeah."

"That's... That's been moved. He just told me to tell everyone in his class." Adam lied

"I see. Does that happen often?"

"Sometimes. It's in room... 47. Do you know where _that _is?" He asked, eyebrows raised, hoping she wouldn't know that it didn't exist.

"Can't say I do. Can you walk me?" She smiled

"Of course."

He smiled, and offered her his bent elbow, she forced a smile and placed a hand on his arm. He began to lead her away, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Watch and Sally going there way from a different direction. She smiled at Sally, who narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel and walking off with Watch following her. Ann's smile faltered. Adam looked at her again, and just like that her false grin was back in place. She let herself be led away from the crowds and down a remote hallway. They stopped in front of a door with no windows. Adam opened the door and all but shoved Ann inside.

"Adam, this isn't a classroom. It's a janitor's closet."

"Oops, my mistake." He said, slamming the door closed. She heard the unmistakeable sound of a door locking.

"Adam!" She shrieked. The door swung open and she ran for it, only to be hit with something solid and heavy. She fell to the floor, with the lump on top of her. The breathing, cursing, severely pissed off lump. "Sally?" She asked.

"Ann." Sally replied, sounding less than thrilled. She put her hands on either side of Anne's face and pushed herself up and off the other girl, who immediately missed her presence.

"Girls! I want you to listen to me!" Adam shouted through the door.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Watch added.

"Can it, Watch! You two keep fighting. I could have died last night. Whatever's with you two, you need to fix it. We'll be back in an hour. And Watch can hack into the security cameras. If you don't talk or you say you're friends but it's all an act, we'll know." They heard a final, decisive turning of the key and almost silent footsteps walking away.

"Okay, I have a feeling they weren't bluffing." Sally sighed.

"No shit."

ONE HOUR LATER

"Do you think they're still alive?"

"If they are then we won't be for much longer."

"And could they have figured out we were bluffing about the cameras?"

"Maybe. We don't know the full extent of Ann's powers." Watch frowned nervously.

"Great. Give me the key." The two boys paused outside, ears pressed to the wood. They heard a thud and jumped back as the door jarred slightly.

"Adam! Let them out before they kill each other!"

"Fine!" He whisper yelled back.

He unlocked the door and turned the handle. The door swung open violently and the two girls came crashing out. "Crap." Adam cursed. They had their hands in each other's hair, or on each other's necks. Their clothes were tousled and Sally's shirt was ripped slightly in some places. Both girls looked flushed, like they'd been boxing for the last hour. Their mouths in particular looked very bruised. They had marks all down their necks, and Adam thought he saw the marks continue under their shirts. They pulled away from each other, laying face up on the ground.

"Wow." Sally whispered. Anne smiled. A real smile, this time. Her hand reached out and grabbed Sally's, helping her up. Thay reajusted their clothes before Ann turned to smirk at Adam.

"Did you like what you saw, boys?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Sally and extended a hand. "Come with me. I noticed one of the side gates was unlocked earlier. I don't think that missing the last lesson of the day will have that much impact. You'll tell the teacher where we are, right?" Still not waiting for a response, the two girls carried on walking. The second they turned the corner they doubled over laughing.

"Their faces!" Sally giggled.

"I know, right!? We should do that more often." Ann teased.

"Your place or mine?" Sally smirked.

"Definitely yours." Ann pulled Sally out of the gate and towards her car.

Adam and Watch recovered from their haze in time to run to the door and watch the two drive off, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ This is a companion piece to... well, to the first chapter of this. I've had a couple of people ask for more, so I decided to write this about what actually happened IN the closet. Enjoy!**

"But I don't understand!" Anne cried. "You're so quick to not trust me but you won't tell me why! _Why _won't you trust me!?"

"Because you're a witch!" Sally screeched.

"And that means that I can't be trusted?" Anne asked, eyebrows raised.

"Duh." Sally replied at a slightly lower volume, rolling her eyes.

Anne took a deep breath and closed her eyes, massaging her temples. She took several more breaths and her eyes opened. She looked at the other girl, her brown eyes piercing, forcing Sally to look into her eyes. "Just because an… accident of birth led to me having powers, does not mean I am evil. I am not Madeline. And it's not like I decided to be born a Templeton. I'm just… me."

Sally, now visibly calmer, frowned, and tilted her head inquisitively, her arms folding in defence. "So who are you, Anne?"

Anne sighed, relieved, and a small smile threatened to creep onto her face. "My name is Anne. I'm fifteen years old. I live in Spooksville. I'm a high school student."

"And?" Sally prompted, arms relaxing. Anne bit her lip, not sure if she should continue. "What happens in the closet, stays in the closet." Sally shrugged.

"I'm a prisoner. I'm a slave to a long dead ancestor and a servant to a servant. I'm a student to the same servant, who is trying to teach me how to summon dark magiks to resurrect said ancestor. I have no choice in this matter, other than how long I can delay it. The longer I delay it, the more likely it is that I'll be found out. When that happens I'll be punished. Beaten, tortured, maybe even killed if they find a way to do it without me." Anne whispered. She wasn't sure when she started crying, but she felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and angrily swiped the treacherous trails of salt water away with the back of her hand. She sniffed and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from escaping.

"Anne?" Sally asked. Anne's eyes snapped open. Sally was _right there_. She was so close Anne could see each of her individual eyelashes. Anne could smell chocolate on her breath and her raspberry shampoo. She wondered if Sally could smell her mint toothpaste or her strawberry conditioner.

"Yes?" Anne replied, her voice rougher than usual.

"You're crying." Sally stated.

"No shit." Anne muttered. She looked at Sally, who still had a doubtful expression on her face to go with her crossed arms and hostile aura. "You still don't believe me." Anne's voice was a mix of accusation and hurt that almost made Sally take everything back. Before she could say anything, Anne cursed and began chanting in an ancient language.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sally demanded, pressing herself against the opposite wall of the closet, not that it was a great distance from the young caster. Anne's chanting continued for another few seconds, then stopped as suddenly as it had started. "What the frilly hell was that?" Sally demanded.

"A truth spell. Ask me anything." Anne said.

"A truth spell? Really?" Sally asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. It'll only last a half hour. Until then, you can ask me anything. I have to answer."

"Do you wet your bed?" Sally grinned.

"Not since I was nine." Anne replied immediately and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Wilcox!" She exclaimed, going red. Sally laughed and her stance relaxed. The sound left Anne grinning, too. "Trust me now?" Anne asked flippantly.

"Maybe." Sally admitted. Anne raised an eyebrow. "Ask me again in half an hour," Sally smirked.

Anne groaned.

"Why do you really want to help us?" Sally asked.

"I want to be your friend. I think that maybe if I can help you out of your situations then you can help me out of mine and I can get closer to you." Anne told her.

"Why do you want to get closer to us?" Sally frowned.

"Love makes you do stupid things." Anne shrugged.

"Oh, for god's sake! I knew it!" Sally cursed, pointing an accusing finger at Anne.

"What?"

"Adam! Why Adam?" Sally groaned.

"I don't like Adam." Anne said firmly. "And why do _you_ like Adam?"

"This is about you." Sally deflected.

"I'm sort of telling all. At least tell me this." Anne pleaded.

"I don't actually like him. I mean, yeah, he's a great friend and a great guy and I like him, just not in a… boyfriend way. Like in a 'maybe if he's here and he likes me then I won't be the weird girl with only one friend and a bad reputation' sort of way." Sally said honestly.

"I get that." Anne shrugged.

"But… if you don't want to be with Adam in that way, then who is it you want to get closer to?"

"You." Anne admitted.

Sally blinked. "What?"

"You. I want to be a part of your life and I'm not going to just go away. I'm not even sure I can." Anne muttered.

"But why? You keep on telling me all these things but the one thing you won't tell me is why!" Sally cried.

"Because I love you!" Anne yelled, and covered her mouth with her hands immediately, mortified. Sally was sat, frozen. "Alohamora." Anne muttered, waving a hand at the lock, not so much as glancing at the other girl. "You can leave now."

"That actually works?" Sally asked, not moving towards the door.

Anne shrugged, taking to visually inspecting the floor. "Rowling got a few things right."

"And you didn't think to do it before now?"

Anne shrugged again, picking at her nail polish. "I wasn't sure it would work. And I only remembered the incantation a few minutes ago."

Sally still wasn't moving towards the door. She was sitting in the same position, on the floor opposite Anne. She took a moment to look at the girl in front of her. She tried to think of her as Anne the girl, not Anne the witch. This Anne was totally different from how she had seen her before they got thrown into this stupid closet. This Anne had been born into a horrible set of circumstances, but was really trying to do the right thing, for the good of all, even if it meant endangering herself. Sally couldn't help but admire her for that. And Anne had really tried to help. She'd saved Sally's life more times than she'd like to admit.

Sally thought about her relationship with the young witch. They'd never been friends, nor had they ever had the best of relationships, but there was something that kept their paths crossing. Like Fate had decided that there would be times when they'd need each other, and that was why they were constantly being thrown together. And, if she was being completely honest with herself, she had always felt something else for the other girl. Beneath the animosity they had always shown each other, Sally had thought there might be more. A glimmer of something unspoken, unacknowledged, and unattended, but very, very, real.

She looked again at Anne, hunched over in the corner with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking. This wasn't Anne Templeton, the wicked witch of the west. This was Anne. A regular teenager who wanted to be normal and had the opportunity taken away because of her family. Anne, who was in love with her and was probably feeling really upset right now because she had just confessed her love for her and here she was, saying nothing. And Anne was clearly trying really hard to be kind. She had even unlocked the door in case Sally wanted to leave.

Sally looked at the door. When it had been unlocked it had swung open just a crack. She could see the hallway that she had so wanted to be in and the other side of the door. Just a few steps and she could be out of this dank, claustrophobic, smelly closet full of solvents and cleaning supplies that she had been trying to escape ever since Adam and Watch had locked them in there. Sally looked back at Anne. And all of a sudden she didn't want to leave. She wasn't sure she could even if she wanted to. She crawled over to Anne's hunched form and sat directly in front of her, close enough to smell the strawberry scent of Anne's hair and her rich perfume that made her think of when she went walking in the woods in the spring.

"Anne?" Sally began.

"Go away." Anne said through her hands.

"Look at me." Sally told her, quietly but firmly. Anne slowly lowered her hands and Sally grasped them gently. Anne raised her head, waiting for the inevitable rejection, storm off, and rumours to begin. Sally bit her lip, and opened her mouth. "I want to try something." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Anne's quickly and gently. She pulled back just as fast.

Anne froze for all of a second before she leaned in and kissed Sally, just as gentle as Sally had kissed her, but she prolonged it. Her hand slowly moved to the back of Sally's head, keeping her in place. As Anne's eyes slid closed Sally's opened wide. She felt butterflies spring to life in her stomach, and her brain went fuzzy. Her eyes closed, too, because holy Hufflepuff, Anne was a great kisser. Anne sucked on her bottom lip and Sally moaned.

"Wait." Sally gasped, pulling away.

"What? What is it?" Anne asked, sounding kind and sad.

Sally bit her lip and grinned. "Lock the door."

Anne giggled, and Sally found herself staring as she stood up and locked the door. Sally had never heard Anne giggle before, but that was all it took for it to become her new favourite sound. Sally found herself getting up behind Anne. She pressed the taller girl to the door and kissed her again, harder this time. Anne moaned into her mouth and she grinned slightly.

She pulled away to breathe, and when she recovered her breath, began leaving open mouthed kisses from Anne's mouth, to her jaw, and down her neck, leaving hickeys as she went, relishing in the way she reduced Anne to a quivering mass of shakes and moans underneath her. Her hands drifted from either side of Anne's body onto the girl's waist, down to her hips, and slowly slipped under Anne's shirt.

Her fingers delicately traced patterns over Anne's toned torso and onto her chest. Sally could feel Anne's breasts through the lacy bra that covered them, and squeezed experimentally. Anne's moan of approval encouraged her to continue.

After a few minutes, Sally's mouth latched onto the pulse point on Anne's neck and her fingers confidently slid back down Anne's front and toyed with the button on her jeans. "Sally, no." Anne gasped as her eyes opened and in an extraordinary display of will, she grabbed Sally's hands and pulled back as well as she could with the door behind her.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sally asked.

Anne's face flushed at the nickname but she cleared her throat and continued. "As great as this is, I don't want my first time to be in a janitor's closet."

Sally frowned, and looked around, as if realising where they were. "Sorry. You're right. You're absolutely right." Sally said. "I don't really want my first time to be in here, either." She said, ashamed that she had let it get so far.

Anne, as if sensing Sally's change, grabbed her waist and turned them round, pressing the smaller girl against the wooden door. She grabbed the other girl's chin and tilted her head, leaning in to kiss her again. Then she began to kiss Sally the way she had kissed her, starting at her mouth and kissing down to her neck and shoulders. One of her hands grabbed both of Sally's wrists and held them above her head as her other trailed down Sally's side to her waist, and she trailed her fingers over the strip of tanned skin that had become exposed when she pinned Sally's wrists.

Anne pulled away once again and looked at the other girl. Her face was flushed, her breathing was quick and shallow, and her eyes had noticeably darkened. "We should stop." Sally gasped.

"Yeah. We should." Anne agreed just as Sally pushed her back into the shelves behind them. Anne winced as a half empty bottle of detergent fell on her head, and when she opened her eyes she giggled. A cloth had fallen from the rack and landed on Sally's head. She huffed, and tried to blow it out of her face. It flopped back down and Anne giggled again.

"Shut up." Sally muttered.

Anne kissed her again and pushed her backwards, away from the cleaning supplies and into the door. They had only been there a few seconds when the lock clicked. Anne pulled back quickly as the door suddenly swung open.


End file.
